


Feminine Support

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Million Dollar Boyfriend Cinderella TV, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: You received a call from your best friend who really needs some female advice. She needs you to actually be there for her because living in a mansion with nine men can be stressful without any girl time, especially since all but one is hitting on you and of course the one who she likes is the one who isn’t interested in her. You do on one condition...she designs your clothes.





	Feminine Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ameri_lie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameri_lie/gifts).



> Ha I tried to get this done on time but I'm still late. T_T Anyway Happy New Year. This is my payback for you Ameri_Lie on corrupting me. No fair!

Title: Feminine Support

Category: Mystic Messenger / Million Dollar Boyfriend Cinderella TV

Rating: T

Pairing: MC/Jumin CTVMC/Clive

Summary: You received a call from your best friend who really needs some female advice. She needs you to actually be there for her because living in a mansion with nine men can be stressful without any girl time, especially since all but one is hitting on you and of course the one who she likes is the one who isn’t interested in her. You do on one condition...she designs your clothes.

Author’s Note: The MC for Cinderella TV name is Cindy because Cinderella...Cindy..deal with it. Anyway this is a New Year’s Gift for an online friend who has given me so much support while slowly corrupting me. You know who you are!!

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to any of the games.

~~Story Begins~~

You ungracefully slapped your hand against the bedside table as you reached for your ringing cell phone at four in the morning. You sat up in bed as you answered the phone and placed it against your ear, “Hello?” you asked trying to keep your eyes open.

“(Y/N)?” the voice on the other side asked. Your eyes opened wide but not because you recognized the voice that was close to tears, but because your husband was still getting ready for his day. His shirt was still unbuttoned and untucked but he had his black tie wrapped around his neck as he entered the bedroom. 

“Cindy?” you asked trying not to get distracted by your husband. “What’s wrong?”

“I cannot believe I am saying this but I am currently living with nine men and it is so stressful! Please can you come here and be like my roommate? I know they will tell you that there is plenty of room available for you to chose but I just need some girl time and since all of these men are celebrities...I need someone who I can trust.”

“Didn’t your mom sign you up for some reality tv show?” you asked watching your husband get dressed after you mouth ‘Cindy’ to him.

Cindy and Jumin got along well once you introduced them. Jumin and you both wanted Cindy to design your clothes but she wanted to start her career without any help from you or your husband. (Jumin really wanted her to design cat clothes for Elizabeth the Third and for other cats but that is a business plan for another day.) Jumin and you understood her choice of doing that and told her that you were always ready for her to design your clothes, (if Jumin gets his cat hotels with a cat boutique he is 100% asking Cindy to start designing cat clothes to sell) when she was ready.

“Yeah, and I’m technically married to three men right now but please (Y/N), can you come here?” Cindy asked as Jumin sat on the bed as he finished tying his tie since his shirt was all buttoned up. 

“Is she okay?” Jumin asked. 

“She wants to know if I can come over and stay with her while she’s on that reality TV show you won’t let me watch because of your soap operas,” you said placing your hand over the speaker on the phone. 

Jumin kissed your forehead, “She’s our friend and I trust you. Cinderella TV is nothing more but Kouki revealing that he has dictatorship within that show. If she needs you than go. However I will sign up a contract to protect you before you leave.”

You rolled your eyes as your removed your hand from the speaker, “Yes, Cindy, I can stay with you. Jumin is going to make sure I’m protected against this Kouki person.”

“Good, you need it,” Cindy said. “Thank you, to the both of you.”

“On one condition,” you said as you kissed your husband goodbye as he left for work. “You start designing my clothes.”

It turns out that the driver for Cinderella TV knows Driver Kim and that he owes Driver Kim a couple of favors so thanks to Driver Kim, you was able to sneak into Cinderella Mansion. Now it was just finding Cindy that was going to be the problem.Especially since you didn’t want anyone to know you was here yet, but you found it thanks to her texting you the room location. 

Cindy was so happy to see you that as soon as the door was shut, she had you in a hug and about ready to burst into tears. You quickly learned that she was homesick and she felt so bad about taking you away from your home but her parents were busy and didn’t want to bother them. 

You calmly eased her fears as you led her to bed. You promised to talk to her in the morning while both of you eat breakfast, because jet lag was getting to you as well. 

When everyone saw you the next morning with Cindy eating breakfast, they all freaked out, especially Kouki because you were not a part of the script. Cindy opened her mouth to try and explain but she was already flustered. Jumin did warn you that Kouki loved ratings and you could tell that no one was filming. 

“I’m her girlfriend,” you said bluntly, you saw the shocked faces on most of the men expect for the one who she explained was Lucio. “She’s a girl and I’m a girl, and we are friends so I’m her girlfriend.”

Lucio laughed and smiled at you, “I like her. She’s my type of girl.”

So, you wormed your way into their hearts just as much as you did with everyone in the RFA and just as Cindy has with most of the men here. The one called Clive and Kouki were not all that impressed with her on the surface. 

You was out by the pool with Cindy doing yoga poses. Both of you had learned that most of the men had gone to their proper work station so you two decided to take this time to do some relaxation methods so you two were doing the tree pose (one foot resting against your leg while your hands are in front of your chest). 

“So, Clive is the one who you are interested in, but you think he’s not interested in you?” you asked in your native language so any eavesdroppers wouldn’t listen in.

“He’s so hard to read outside of the camera viewpoint,” Cindy said. “He’s so warm and inviting on camera but off camera, he’s so cold to me and everyone.”

“Any idea as to why he joined?”

“He’s the face of Cinderella TV. His dad owns the station or this TV show and he’s just the pretty face to go with it. He has no intention of ever marrying.”

“Sounds a lot like my husband. For once, I’m so glad that Jumin likes to make sure that everyone knows that I am taken,” you said with a laugh.

Cindy laughed with you. “I swear your husband is the only man I know that would make sure a handpicked diamond was surrounded by chocolate diamonds. It saved you from Lucio or Kevin flirting with you.”

You two changed poses to the lord of the dance pose (one hand outstretched as your other hand is holding onto your foot behind you). You two didn’t notice that you had an audience watching from the walkway. That was an all too familiar -

“Meow~” 

You both looked over to see Jumin holding onto Elizabeth the Third who was struggling to get out of his arms because did that cat ever miss you. 

“Jumin! Elizabeth the Third!” you exclaimed as you ran over to them. You hugged your husband being careful not to smoosh the cat in between before taking Elizabeth away. Cindy walked over to you greeting your husband as well. 

You petted your baby’s head who was purring in delight because your chest was a better pillow for her than Jumin’s was and she has been missing out on so many cat naps because you weren’t there. Cindy and Jumin kissed each other’s cheeks as in greeting.

“Jumin, I am so happy to see you, but why are you here?” you asked. You were getting homesick as well and you can see why Cindy was desperate to have you here.

“Elizabeth the Third would not quit meowing at random times as she searched for you,” Jumin said. “We both missed you and I need to ask Cindy a question.”

“No you cannot have her back,” Cindy said. “I would literally be going insane without her.”

Your husband chuckled. “As much as I miss her, I understand how important she is to keeping one collected. No, I have a business proposal for you.”

You knew that look in your husband’s eye and you knew that there was another motive for him bringing Elizabeth the Third. However, you was going to stay quiet unless it was too convince Cindy to take on the project. Yuma might be offended about it and try to take her away but Jumin does his research and comes prepared.

Clive walked into the mansion with a disgruntled sigh. He was not in the mood to be around anyone after all of the business meetings he had today and with his father’s new girlfriend who was clearly a gold digger. He knew Cindy and you were still in the mansion so he couldn’t take his tie off and just do paperwork in his room. 

Clive would be the last one to admit that he is slightly interested in Cindy, but he knew that she only joined the show for one reason. That was to get her dreams of being a fashion designer off the ground and to leave them once she was successful.

He entered the kitchen to get a small snack but stopped as he heard Cindy let out a gasp and a shaky, “Are you serious? You can’t be serious.”

“Completely serious,” Clive heard you say in response. “If he thinks she deserves the best and wants you to be the one designing the clothes than you are the best.”

“I’m not referring to that,” Cindy said as Clive noticed a white cat walk into the kitchen. When did a cat here? “I’m referring to the fact that you want me to design clothing for cats to sell your cat hotels like a cat boutique!”

You came into the kitchen and picked up the white cat who let out a meow in protest. “Oh, Clive welcome back. Stressful day?”

“Yes,” he answered coldly. “Why is there a cat here?”

“She missed me,” you said with a smile as you nuzzled the cat’s furry body.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” your husband said causing you to chuckle as you walked back into the living room with Elizabeth the Third. Clive followed you because he was curious over who your husband is. “There are plenty of places that sell dog clothing but hardly any for cats.”

“Mr. Han,” Clive said upon seeing your husband sitting on one of the couches. Cindy was staring at a bunch of documents as she sat in a chair. 

“Ah, Mr. Felix,” Jumin said back in greeting.

“(Y/N), Jumin, I would love the opportunity to do this, but it is too much,” Cindy said. “I mean, I am already starting a line for (Y/N) since that was the one condition and even then I don’t feel worthy of it.”

“Cindy, you have always designed clothing and when you did, you had me be the model,” you said. “That stopped once we went to high school.” You gave Elizabeth the Third to your husband and went in front of Cindy, going down to your knees and holding her hands. “Ever since your father got into that work accident which caused him to be laid off unfairly, you have been putting your dreams on the back burner.”

“So haven’t you,” Cindy responded back. “Shall I tell Jumin about your dreams that you gave up on?”

“I refuse to let her put her life in the line of danger,” Jumin said. “She does enough for the community by being the host of RFA.”

“He doesn’t know, does he?” Cindy asked.

“Not a single clue,” you said back. “You are the topic at hand, not me. So, please accept the deal?”

“Even through I don’t see how Elizabeth the Third can’t compare, but if you need more models, I can -”

“You are not buying her cats to model,” you interrupted your husband. “I will take care of finding her cats to model so you just chill it.”

“You two have already done enough for me,” Cindy said as Clive just stood there forgotten. “I mean, you was determined to have me design your wedding dress (Y/N) and you overpaid me for it.”

“You deserved ever cent of it,” Jumin said. “Oh! Cat weddings!”

“No!” Cindy and you said at the same time.

“It was just a suggestion. Anyway, Elizabeth the Third and I must head back home. I hope you take our advice seriously. I’ll let you tell (Y/N) your decision over the project.”

“I am -”

“Going to accept it,” you said interrupting her denial of the project.

“Excellent, when you have a portfolio made for cat clothing, I will start to schedule a meeting with the owners of cat hotels,” Jumin said getting up. 

“I’ll walk you to the door,” you said also getting up. “Only because I want to see Elizabeth the Third off.”

“You just want more kisses,” Cindy said with a smile. You stuck your tongue out Cindy as you left the room with Jumin. She then noticed Clive standing there. “Clive! When did you get home?”

“You just now noticed me?” Clive asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” Cindy said looking down at the documents in front of her. “Jumin and (Y/N) offered me a couple of designing jobs. I’m still trying to accept that this is reality and not just a huge nightmare.”

“I’ve heard, so you are going to be designing clothes for cats,” Clive said. “Yuma will try and talk you out of that one. So how exactly do you know Mr. Han?”

“Oh, he’s (Y/N) husband. I met him through her as she had me be her wedding dress designer, bride dress designer, and her maid of honor,” Cindy said gathering the papers. 

Later in the afternoon, Kouki was getting on Cindy’s nerves and your nerves. “Mr. Jumin Han was here and you didn’t bother to let us know?”

“Why should we let you know?” you asked. 

“The ratings!” Kouki said causing most of the men familiar with Kouki to roll their eyes.

Cindy saw that twinkle in your eye and she knew that somehow Kouki had walked into his grave with you. You got onto your phone and typed something up without making contact with Kouki. “Oh? Why, I didn’t know that the ratings would improve just by having Jumin come visit his wife and one of his friends. I’m sorry.”

“Ever since you came here to help Cindy, you have done nothing but cause trouble,” Kouki said.

“Really?” Hubert said surprised. “Her and Cindy seem like a burst of fresh air for this season. I mean our ratings have gone up for a while ever since (Y/N) has arrived.”

You put your phone away as you noticed one of the cameras that they used to record moments that would be put on the show that wasn’t in the script. To help the viewers choose who they hope the season’s Cinderella ends up with was no blinking red instead of green. 

“Well of course, they think that we have two Cinderella’s all of a sudden but we could have let them know that (Y/N) is not a Cinderella and make the focus be back on Cindy,” Kouki said. “Besides, Cindy having a famous and rich friend wasn’t within her background information.”

“That’s discrimination,” you said. “Cindy doesn’t use Jumin and me for her benefit. We practically have to force her to accept payments from us if we ask her to design something.”

“She has influence,” Kouki said. 

“Influence which I do not use because I don’t deserve it,” Cindy said. “I am not going to start using my best friend and her husband to help further my gain. The money in which they paid me helped pay off most of my parent’s loans and some of my father’s medication.”

Your eyes narrowed into a glare as Kouki said, “That’s the point. The audience would be torn to either hate you or love you for your strong family ties and friendship.”

“Liar,” you said to him standing up. You was not going to have this man downgrade Cindy when he doesn’t even know how much pain and sacrifices she went through or all that you two went through together. “You want the audience to hate her!”

“I do not!” Kouki said defending himself.

“So, does Clive, the main sponsor of the show that you produce know all about how you control the Cinderella like a puppet?” you asked.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” Leon asked in confusion. “The Cinderella ladies all chose their own actions. They might have to wear certain clothing or do enough lessons but they get to chose.”

“There is a rule that no one but Kouki and Lucio know but much like Cindy, Lucio can’t say anything about it either,” you said.

Kouki was getting mad which is what you wanted. “What rule is that?” Clive asked. 

“I am under no contract to you Kouki so would you like to come clean about your plans for this season?” you asked. “Would you like to explain as to how you plan on making her feel hated everywhere she goes?”

Lucio had the biggest smile on his face, Kouki had met his match and he was literally backed up into the corner. Only you knew that someone was hacking into the system and watching this to “leak” to the public. 

“If you dare spill the secrets, than this season is cancelled,” Kouki said. 

“You cannot do that by law. Clive, Leon, and Yuma are all in a contract with you and so isn’t Cindy, but deep down the law doesn’t scare you. It’s the ratings. If you cancel this season, how far will your ratings plummet and how many people would quit watching you next season? How many sponsors will pull out?”

“Cindy is so sweet,” Lawrence said. “How can anyone hate her after this season because of Kouki?”

“Because he doesn’t care about her feelings and since he won’t come clean, I will. I am not under a contract to you Koui, and in the contract you told Cindy that she couldn’t tell her three husbands, nothing about outside sources,” you said. “You said that your word is law, Kouki, that whatever you say as a producer she must do. So...she couldn’t tell the men that you told her not to pick a husband at the end of the show.”

“What’s the point of Cinderella TV if she doesn’t?” Yuma asked slightly outraged. “What’s the point of us being here? Just to get our hearts played with?”

“He can control over who she spends time with and who she can’t. So since she was spending too much time with Clive, he told her that she couldn’t be with him alone. It’s all for the ratings.”

“Is this true?” Leon asked getting in Kouki’s face. 

“Yes,” Kouki said. “Think about it, this show wouldn’t be able to continue if we didn’t continue have ratings. Besides, none of this is going to get leaked to the public.”

“Really?” you asked and Cindy giggled. Just by knowing you for so long, she knew that Kouki was done for. “Doesn’t the red light on the camera mean its recording?”

They all looked at the camera and saw the flashing red light. “How? I specifically told the crew not to film.”

You shrugged acting clueless knowing that Seven was enjoying his Honey Budda Chips and PhD Pepper as he watched this live. “I thought this was all a part of a script. Isn’t that how these reality shows go?”

Kouki was glaring at you as he knew he was defeated and would have to focus on doing his own damage control if he wished to keep his job. There was no way he would be able to explain his way out of this one.

“Maybe,” you started to say, “you should do more research on your Cinderella’s and let them chose the options. Now, what is going to happen is that Cindy will choose who she spends her time with while still being fair to her three husbands. I also believe that you owe Clive and Cindy a date out of your own paycheck since you ruined their last one.”

“(Y/N)!” Cindy called out in surprise as you left the room. 

“Don’t be (Y/N) me,” you said as you got in the doorway. “I made V buy Jaehee and Zen their own date since he ruined it because they caught him trying to capture their date in pictures. Don’t forget about how I made my own brother buy you some new fabric to make me a new dress since he ruined it.”

You walked out of the room skipping to Cindy’s room that you shared, humming. There is a reason as to why Jumin often took you to his meetings when he’s dealing with a questionable client. He just loved watching you tear down any defense they might have plus he finds it sexy as hell. 

If Clive is anything like Jumin, than he’s going to have his hands full when Cindy finally gets over her shyness, but with her having projects like designing your clothing and cat’s clothings, her shyness will quickly vanish. 

Clive is going to on a roller coaster, that’s for sure.


End file.
